Vicky Bush
Vicky Bush, is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, and was portrayed by Susan Duerden from November 7-10, 2016. Storylines Vicky is the promiscuous wife of Brad Bush. She is described as reeking "of wealth and high society…. She loves her cocktails and younger men and isn’t afraid to overindulge in either." Like her husband she in her late ‘40s to late ’50s. Vicky has always used her husband's business dealings to manipulate different number of his potential business partners into having an affair with her in exchange for doing business with Brad. Brad remains unaware of this to this day. When Brad started to have some business dealings with Chad DiMera. She met him and Gabi Hernandez during a lunch meeting, where she was instantly attracted to him. After learning that Chad lost his wife and he is raising his son on his own, she felt sad for him but she was assured that many of his family and friends are there to help when he needs it. Still she mused that even with all he has, he must be so lonely. Later at the DiMera mansion, in the living room, Vicky tries to seduce Chad into having an affair with her; she has her husband go and fetch her coat in the car, and then once the coast was clear, Vicky asked Chad to join her on the couch. He sat next to her and he shared with his worries that he was putting a lot of pressure on her husband, but she assured him that Brad liked him a lot, also she reveals she likes him too...a lot as she puts a hand on his chest. She started to work her way down to his belt, and when he tried to politely move her hand away, suggesting that she'd had too much to drink, she whispered, "Just high on you." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, but he quickly pulled away and moved to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry. You're a very beautiful woman, Vicky, but you're married, and, uh, you're married to a man that I want to do business with, so..." he stammered. She then began to blackmail him. "You're wise to remember that," Vicki warning him, stressing that if he wants to seal the deal with Brad, he will have to "seal the deal with her" as well. Chad questions her. She makes it clear that if they don't "get to know each other better", he'll have to find another investor. She stood and tried to give him another kiss, Chad was about to reluctantly reciprocate but Gabi arrives and pulls her off of him and fakes that she is dating Chad in an attempt to scare off Vicky from blackmailing Chad into sleeping with her. When Brad returns, he reveals that he runs all his business dealings through Vicky, which worries Chad and Gabi, Chad asked on what she thought about the deal and she replied that "Well, we have a few "questions" for you". So Brad invites Chad to sit down with him and Vicky to discuss their deal, and in an attempt to have Chad all to herself, Vicky tries to get Gabi to leave and skip all the business talk but to no vail. Later, while having dinner at the Brady Pub, Vicky and Brad are told about how Gabi and Chad "became" a couple. See through their facade she tries to have a bit of fun with Chad; Vicky comments that "sometimes a connection like that does just kind of happen. When it's real, believe me, you know it." before pushing her foot into his crotch under the table. Startled, Chad knocks the table. Feeling gleeful, Vicky grins at him as she sees how visibly nervous and uncomfortable he is. Chad lies and claims he saw a mouse near the door. When she tries to play footsies with him again, she accidentally grazes Gabi's foot and in response she gets blackmailed by Gabi. Giving her either the choice to convince Brad into doing business with the DiMera family or she'd reveal to her husband that she's been "sticking her tongue down the throats of all of his potential business partners" to which she reluctantly complied. Crimes Committed *Sexually harassed different number of her husband's potential business partners. *Adultery/Rape; blackmailed different number of her husband's potential business partners into sleeping with her. *Sexually harassed (touching, kissing, footsies) Chad DiMera a number of times. 7-8, 2016 *Attempted Adultery/Rape; tried to blackmail Chad into sleeping with her. 7-8, 2016 *Accidentally grazed Gabi's leg. 8, 2016 Maladies and Injuries *Blackmailed by Gabi. 8-11, 2016 Gallery Vickyattracted.gif|Vicky attracted to Chad Vickylonely.gif|''"Who wouldn't want to help a man like that? Still, even with all he has, he must be so lonely."'' ZPf0SN.gif|Vicky has her husband go and fetch her coat in the car VBGS.gif|Vicky makes her move Vicky: "Come let's have a little talk" VickyPChad.gif|Vicky: "Pressure can sometimes be a good thing." VlikesClot.gif|Vicky: "I like you too Chad, a lot." as she puts a hand on his chest VCS.gif|She tries to reach for his belt but he stops her. Chad: "Um, sorry. I think--I think you've had too much champagne." Vicky: "Just high on you." She kisses Chad VRJC.gif|Chad rejects Vicky VWChad.gif|''"Well, if you want to seal the deal with Bradley, you need to do the same with me."'' ouhOAm.gif|''“Either you and I get to know each other better, or you find another investor.”'' VAKC.gif|Vicky nearly rapes Chad VRep.gif|''"You know, Vicky is intuitive. That's why I brought her with me tonight. I like to run all my deals past her."'' VickQFC.gif|''"Well, we have a few "questions" for you."'' Z-sIzr.gif|Vicky plays footsies with Chad VRatC.gif|Chad: "There was... uh, a mouse ran to the door, ran through the door." Vicky: "Sneaky little things, aren't they?" vicky-plays-footsies-chad-days-xjj.jpg Vicky_Bush.JPG chad-gabi-brad-and-vicky-mansion-nov8-days-XJJ.jpg chad-kiss-gabi-susan-days-xjj.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Rapists Category:Cougars